


Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bulges, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ignii?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Three Ignises, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: This wasn't a dream. This was real, and the three men were there and their hands were warm and their tongues were blindingly hot, and this was a comfort that Noctis never once dared to expect from the Crystal.The Crystal gives Noctis one night with the Ignis of his past, his present, and his future.Brotherhood!Ignis/FFXV!Ignis/Timeskip!Ignis/Noctis





	Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 3's submission for Ignoct Week. I decided to go with "Time Travel" prompt.
> 
> Did I just write an Ignis/Ignis/Ignis/Noctis fic? Yes. Yes, I did. I have no shame. It was lost many, many moons ago.
> 
> A big shout-out to Lhugy_for_short for writing[Friend, Shield, and Lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11309277) and its_pronounced_wiener_slave for writing [Catch Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10145600) who both deeply inspired me to write this. I wasn't sure it could be done, but their writing showed me it could. 
> 
> To give a quick key, the Ignises are referred to as such: 
> 
> Iggy: Brotherhood  
> Specs: FFXV  
> Ignis: Time Jump

The Crystal gave Noctis many things, but this one.... this was the one that he was truly thankful for. It came with no stipulations, no payment, no requests or demands. It simply was what it was, and asked for nothing in return.

It had been something, now that he thought back on it, that Ignis mentioned briefly once upon a time. At the time Noctis had laughed it off as a wild dream, an absolutely insane, wild dream that had allowed Ignis to finally break down the walls between chamberlain and prince. It was what had convinced Ignis to lay his lips against Noctis, to move soft brushes of fingers against one another to holding hands, from words of comfort in the darkness of night to sweet, gentle kisses. It was what had convinced him to move from maybes to reality, and to so much more.

"I saw you... and I... but in such a way—it would be rather lewd to speak of it," Ignis had said, and Noctis hadn't questioned it too much. If it was a dirty dream that got Iggy to open up, well… it was better than the silence..

When Ignis had gotten older, when they held each other in the darkness of Altissia that last night before things went to hell, Ignis seemed to _know_. He had spent the entire night studying Noctis, running his fingers across the curves of his face and down his body. Kisses, warm and soft but tinged with a desperation Noctis hadn't understood then but understood now, were everywhere and nowhere.

It was Ignis seeing him, truly _seeing_ him, for the last time.

It never made sense how Ignis had known of his blindness, but now....

Now Noctis knew.

But this.... this was more than that.

This wasn't a dream. This was real, and the three men were there and their hands were warm and their tongues were blindingly hot, and this was a comfort that Noctis never once dared to expect from the Crystal.

The room was exactly like his old one, back in Insomnia. It felt the same; everything from the bed to the soft black sheets and comforter. His bed was bigger, like the one he and Ignis picked out when he graduated from high school and Ignis moved into the apartment in all but formality. He kept his old apartment near the Citadel, but everyone knew it was only for show at that point. It was home. It was _their_ home. Their bed.

"Noctis—" It was not hard to tell who that was. The softness, the tentativeness, the slight touch of fear.

"Hey, Iggy... It's okay. Don't be afraid."

Iggy's hair was brushed down across his brow, the softness in his cheeks reminding Noctis of times long ago. This Ignis, his Iggy, was still in knots about his duty to the Crown. He put his obligations ahead of his own feelings, ahead of his own desires. But Noctis knew him, knew that this Ignis, his Iggy, had a match inside him that would grow into a burning sage fire if he struck it. It would just take something... a dream. A wonderful, perfect dream.

Noctis reached out and pulled Iggy close, letting his young chamberlain rest his head on Noctis's shoulder.

"You're..."

"Older. Yeah. Just a bit."

"And... is this real?"

Noctis looked up at the room, at Iggy's face, and then turned to the other two men inside the room.

"Yes, I assure you... this is real."

It was the oldest, the one whose face held scars of time, of a decade that Noctis had not seen but knew would come. It was what happened outside of the Crystal, a time where there was no Noctis.

"Ignis..."

The oldest Ignis, the one that Noctis did not yet know but felt he did just as much as he did the other two, came forward.

His eyesight had never returned, Noctis noticed as the man slowly took off his glasses, sliding them into his pocket. He didn't seem perturbed by this fact, and Noctis knew that this was still his Ignis. This was the Ignis that would be waiting for him when he left the Crystal. This was his ever-loyal Ignis.

He was handsome, with scars that Noctis wanted to press his mouth to. There was something about the scar across his lip that made Noctis need to feel it against his own mouth, and thankfully Ignis seemed more than willing to oblige.

How long had it been for this Ignis? How long had it been for Ignis to feel their lips pressed against one another? Years of silence… Noctis wanted to fall into the guilt, but Ignis only let his fingers reach out blindly for his hand.

And then.... then there was Specs.

This was his Ignis, the one that he had spent the night with in Altissia, the one who had woken him the morning of the Covenant with Leviathan with a kiss pressed against his throat. A whisper of having a beautiful dream, and of course Noctis had been the focal point. A dream that he had before, so many years ago, when he was younger and so very nervous.

But that wasn't the truth. Not a dream at all. Instead, a comfort from the Crystal.

A gift?

"Specs..."

Iggy moved out of the way, but it was Specs who gently pushed him forward and toward Noctis again.

"Don't be shy. Noctis... Noctis is ours."

"All of ours, yes," Ignis said as he moved behind Noctis, wrapping his arms around Noctis's waist. He buried his nose against Noctis's hair, his breath tickling against the back of his neck. "He is _ours_." A possessive tone crept into his voice, something that sent a jolt straight to Noctis's stomach.

"He always has been. Always will be," Specs admitted as he reached out and pressed his hands against Noctis's cheeks. He couldn't see himself, but Noctis would have bet good money that his cheeks were flushed. He probably looked so stupid, but he couldn't help himself.

Noctis allowed himself to fall into the touch, the softness of Specs's fingers against his face making him shudder. Iggy's soft breathing against the side of his neck made Noctis want to reach out and grab, but from the way Ignis stood behind him Noctis knew that it wasn't time. Not yet. He needed a sign.

Feather-light touches, enough to make Noctis's mind go wild at the thought of them being within the Crystal with him, at least for that moment, made Noctis nearly sob.

He had been so lonely. He had missed them. He had missed his Ignis...

"I... I don't think I should..."

Ignis pressed his fingers against his nose the way he had so many years ago, and Noctis knew that as a sign.

It was enough for Noctis to reach out toward Iggy, toward the man who did not yet know Noctis like the other two. He caressed Iggy's face before letting his fingers run through the soft, untouched hair. It felt like silk between his fingers.

Iggy shuddered under his hands. Iggy always had been so worried about his status as Prince, about the distance between them. Perhaps it was fate, then, that the Crystal had brought him here. Fate that the three Ignises were with him, that Iggy could see what the future led to, what Noctis was willing to do.

What Noctis wanted.... What Ignis wanted.

Iggy and Noctis did not know what happened, what would happen, but both Specs and Ignis _did_. That knowledge was in the way their hands gently pushed Iggy and Noctis toward the bed, removing Noctis's clothing piece by piece. Never had Noctis hated the number of zippers and layers as he did at that very moment. The Crystal was magic, and yet it was incapable of making them naked at a simple thought...

Had it been another time, had it not been three Ignises in front of him, maybe Noctis would have complained to Bahamut. Maybe the God would have thought it amusing, Noctis wasn't sure. But instead, Noctis enjoyed the feeling of their hands on his body as they slowly removed each piece of clothing, leaving a trail across the ground.

Neither of them touched Iggy, but instead allowed Noctis to rest his hands against his young chamberlain's chest.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Noctis admitted as he played with the hem of Iggy's white button-down shirt. It took everything in him not to take the shirt and pull. He would have enjoyed watching the buttons pop off and ping across the bed. "Just... sit back."

Iggy did as he was told, allowing himself to sit on the edge of the bed, to watch. Just to watch. His hands were shaking as he clung to the sheets, but Noctis knew not to push. Not when he had Specs and Ignis behind him.

Hot mouths and tongues against both sides of his throat caught Noctis by surprise. Noctis couldn't hide the groan as he fumbled to grab at Specs until his hands were swatted towards Ignis. Specs paused for a moment to remove his shoes and socks as well as his pants while Ignis took his sweet time with kisses down the side of Noctis's throat and down to his shoulder blades. The feel of the scars against his spine, the way Ignis's mouth and nose rubbed against his skin made the hairs on Noctis's arms stand at attention.

Nervousness. Panic. It was inside of Noctis, unbidden and unwanted, but it had snuck its way in. Despite their touches, their comfort, Noctis felt more like Iggy than he wanted to admit.

But then...

It was a mouth he knew, that he had taken comfort in so many times, that brushed carefully against Noctis's mouth. This was the Specs he had seen just a few weeks ago. It was before... before everything had happened. It was before time and blood and pain. It was his Specs, the one that held him in the tent but had yet to feel the fire burning against his face. It was the Specs who had kissed away his fears at the announcement of the wedding. It was the same Specs who told him time and time against that he would always be there. Even with his soft skin, untouched by the flames...

It was still him, the same man he always had known.

And it hit Noctis then that each of the men... All three of them... they were from different times, with different experiences, but they were all still _him_. One man. Just one.

And Noctis loved them all.

"Specs," Noctis whispered against Specs's mouth, and there were a million things he wanted to say. But Specs only pushed his mouth harder against his, claiming his mouth for another kiss.

"We know, Noct. We know... I know."

It was Ignis, the Ignis he had yet to meet, but knew from his hands and from his mouth, from the way he had grown into his wounds and refused to allow it to eat him alive.

Noctis knew he would deny it, but... he had worried. He had stayed up at night with Ignis curled up beside him, so close and yet so far away. He couldn't bear to touch him. He had caused Ignis to break, for Ignis to be hurt. Perhaps to Ignis it was but a small sacrifice, but to Noctis...

It was _everything_.

"Noct... my Noct..."

Noctis allowed himself to feel those words, words that spoke to him more than Noctis wanted to dare admit from a man he had been forced to abandon. He pulled away from Specs and slowly turned toward Ignis.

"I didn't... I didn't want to leave. I swear—"

"I know. I've always known, love."

He accepted the two sets of arms that wrapped around him and Ignis's scarred mouth against his. It felt like it did against his spine, against his own scar. It felt right.

Everything with Ignis felt right.

Then another set of arms slowly, gently, wrapped around his side.

Noctis slowly pulled away from Ignis's mouth. "Iggy."

"I... I think I understand."

"Glad you do, 'cause I'm still confused myself," Noctis admitted as he rested his head against Iggy's. "I guess we just.... go with it."

Ignis adjusted himself to allow Iggy more access. But he was not willing to let go of Noctis. Not yet. “The Crystal has given you this... and I have _missed_ you."

Noctis could hear it in the man's voice, at the broken whisper of so much time that Noctis and the other Ignises... they did not know. Not yet, at least.

Despite his blindness, something that Noctis had not yet grown comfortable with before going into the Crystal, Ignis seemed to have long ago accepted it. And, from the way he moved, he had not just survived but _thrived_. He was the one who laid Noctis down across the bed, making slow work of his own clothes.

He was beautiful in a way that Noctis never realized before. Of course he had watched Iggy when they were younger; he had appreciated the softness of his baby cheeks, of his unsettled hair, at his fumbling hands and nervous, small smile. With Specs it was toned muscle and perfect steps, hair that was styled in a way that made Noctis's stomach do flip flops.

This Ignis was _lethal_. It was in the brusque way he pulled off his gloves and yet the accuracy of knowing where his clothes would fall when they hit the floor. It was in the confidence as he unbuckled his pants and how he knew that the other Ignises were looking at him, just as Noctis was. This was not perfect Specs or nervous Iggy. This was what waited in the future, what waited for him on the outside.

"Be careful, Noct. Otherwise you may leave a puddle of drool on the pillow."

"How did you—oh."

Of course he knew—if this was the Crystal's magic, then Iggy would have remembered.

Ignis only smiled as he slowly moved his head toward Iggy. "Feel free to join in whenever you feel comfortable. I am sure his Highness won't mind."

Ignis teasing Ignis... Noctis couldn't help but laugh, the tension inside of the room dissipating.

There were a million questions Noctis wanted to ask, but he didn't say any of them. In this moment, all Noctis wanted was to feel them— to feel all of them.

In the Crystal, he was starved for comfort. The soft touch of skin on skin.... the feeling of kisses against his brow, the way Ignis would press himself inside of him, or how he pressed himself inside of Ignis...

If this was a gift from the Crystal and if for a time he would be able to feel them... then it was worth it.

Ignis was on top of him, his fingers pressing against Noctis's hip bones, against his stomach. He was relearning a body that hadn't touched him in Gods knew how long. He could hear Specs slowly removing his clothes, each piece falling to the floor only punctuated by hard breathing.

Iggy, though... Iggy had returned to his spot on the bed, hands folded in his lap.

But Noctis didn't push, instead only reaching up to run his hands through Ignis's coif of hair. It was longer, grittier, with speckles of gray glowing in the low light. There were fine crows feet at the corner of his unseeing eyes, and when he looked into them, when he ran his fingers against the scars, Ignis only leaned into them. It was different than how he had reacted on the train...

Noctis leaned up and pressed his lips against the scarred skin, feeling the warmth below his mouth. He moved to allow petal-soft kisses to move from Ignis's destroyed left eye across the bridge of his nose, stopping to pepper the gouge just below the bump on his nose. He moved to his other eye, feeling the stirring of eyelashes against his mouth, then to the scar across his brow.

Ignis was shaking above him, but Noctis wasn't done yet. Not when those lips were there, waiting for him.

Ignis moaned when Noctis finally allowed their mouths to brush together, his tongue and lips gently exploring one another. Noctis couldn't help but to find a certain kind of fascination with the scar on Ignis's lip, loving the texture of it against his mouth and the feeling as he carefully rolled it between his teeth.

"Noct," Ignis groaned, and Noctis couldn't help but smile as he felt Ignis, all of Ignis, press against him.

Noctis wished that he was fully naked at that moment, because all he wanted was to feel Ignis's hardness against his own.

Ignis chuckled, as though he could read Noctis's mind. "All in good time, I assure you."

Noctis groaned and wiggled himself against Ignis, feeling the hotness press against him, hard and waiting.

"You know I'm not good with waiting."

"You never have been," Specs replied.

Noctis looked over to Specs, who had managed to remove the rest of his clothing.

"You complaining?"

"Well, you have been known to get into a bit of trouble due to your recklessness. But no," Specs admitted, "I'm not entirely opposed to the idea."

"Then get over here."

Ignis moved from on top of Noctis to the left, while Specs slowly climbed onto the right.

They moved in tandem—perfectly knowing what the other would be doing, at how they each gently bit against Noctis's earlobes and then made their way down his neck. They laid soft kisses against his chest and down to his nipples, dusting over the scant bit of hair on his chest.

Noctis cried and arched back as he felt both hot mouths and teeth, pressing and pulling ever so gently against the soft flesh of his nipples. He reached up and allowed his hands to thread through their hair. Careful not to pull too hard, Noctis almost lost himself when he felt their hands slowly make their way towards his boxers, shimmying them down.

His cock hit his stomach with a faint sound and it wasn't long before Specs was making his way down the softness of Noctis's stomach and hips, leaving a trail of little bites and saliva. When Specs took him into his mouth, Noctis couldn't help but to keen and buck his hips forward. Thankfully, Specs was able to pull back as Ignis pressed his hands against the trail of hair between his cock and his belly button.

"As I said," Ignis muttered before returning to licking Noctis's nipple. He pulled at the peaking nub, rolling it between his teeth just as Noctis had done to his lips a few minutes before. "Never good at waiting."

"K—keep it up and I'm— 'm gunna cu—uh—"

Specs pushed himself all the way down to the base, then up again, making an obscene sound as his lips pulled away. "Not quite yet, Noct. But soon. As many times as you want."

Specs barely gave him enough time to gather his thoughts before making his way back down between his legs, but this time it was not for his cock. He kissed the base and took each of Noctis's balls within his palms, making sure to place each one within his mouth. He massaged them with his tongue before pulling away, kissing down to his perineum.

Ignis pulled his mouth back and leaned up from his place next to Noctis, gently reaching out for Noctis's leg. When his hands met his skin, he ran his fingers down to touch the downy hairs and then slowly hooked his hand under Noctis's knee.

"Gently, now," Ignis murmured. "Put your feet over his shoulders."

With Ignis's help, Noctis lifted himself up, putting both his feet around Spec's shoulders. He could feel empty space between his back and the bed, an uncomfortable stretch that made him hiss and pull back both his hands, knotting them in the sheets below. His back had always been a delicate thing, and Ignis had never been neglectful of it. But... neither men seemed too worried.

The reason came not a moment later when he felt Iggy move from his corner of the bed to the space Specs had occupied just a moment before. He pulled a pillow from beside Noctis's head and slid it into the space between the bed and Noctis's bare, aching back.

"The—thank you," Noctis whispered as he reached out and reverently ran his fingers across Iggy's cheek. "You... you're always there when I need you."

"Al—always, your Highness. Always."

It took Noctis a secondto realize that the other Ignises had stopped in their movements. Both men had their eyes closed, and Noctis knew this... this was the _moment_. This was the moment where they had known.... Where they had accepted what would come after. What would be the future.

And they were waiting for something, for Noctis to say something. But Noctis was never good with his words.

Instead, he allowed his body to react, to speak in a way that he hoped Iggy would be able to understand.

He uncurled his hand other hand from the sheets, noting the whiteness in his skin against the backdrop of bright red, and allowed it to curl around Iggy's collar.

It didn't take more than a gentle guiding pull for Iggy's mouth to press against his. It was more teeth than Noctis remembered, but there was something in that kiss, in the shuddering breath and the hands that Iggy didn't seem to know where to put, that made Noctis fall in love all over again. He remembered his own hesitation and how Ignis had been the confident one, the one who had been willing to press forward in a way that made young Noctis's fumbling and panic subside.

Ignis always knew what to do...

But he had needed someone to teach him.

Knowing now that he had been the one to teach Iggy, that he had truly been Iggy's first, in every way...

Noctis allowed his fingers to slowly slip down from Iggy's cheek and his collar to the front buttons on his shirt. Iggy finally managed to figure out where to put his hands—one on Spec's shoulder and the other behind Noctis's ear, rubbing circles at his scalp in a way that made Noctis purr.

"He likes that," Ignis whispered as he rested his cheek on Noctis's chest. "Just listen to him."

Noctis wanted to be embarrassed, but the way he felt with three sets of hands on him... he couldn't do anything but groan and keen, especially when Specs's mouth moved again, this time finally finding Noctis's hole.

It was difficult to think when Specs had his tongue pressed against him, slowly circling him. He could feel fingers on his cheeks, spreading him open, and when he gasped again Iggy allowed some of his courage to shine through. He leaned back in for another kiss, this one less tentative. It was bold, with the feeling of new, unexplored and uncharted emotion that Noctis drank in like it was water and he was a man in the desert.

Noctis would have been lying if he said this wasn't the best moment of his life. The man who loved him unconditionally—all three of them. Feeling them touching him, tasting him, caressing him— it was more than Noctis could take.

He felt a little silly when he came hard on his belly, but less so when Ignis leaned forward to lap up his cum with short licks. If he hadn't just come, Noctis was sure he would have again just from watching that sinuous tongue flecking across his stomach, searching for the faintest droplet.

"Don't worry. He'll be ready again soon," Ignis told Iggy, who had finally felt comfortable with parting from his shirt.

"I... I didn't say anything."

Ignis tapped his fingers against his head. "I know."

Noctis wanted to focus on what they said after, but the roaring from his orgasm was still filling his ears and Specs's tongue and fingers somehow had managed to turn him into putty. At some point during his orgasm, Noctis had locked Specs's head between his legs. He didn't seem to mind, though.

Actually, if his tongue and fingers had anything to say about it, Specs was more than just fine.

When he stopped Noctis groaned, but Ignis rested his fingers against his mouth.

"Patience, my love."

Patience. Patience wasn't something that Noctis ever had, and it was unlikely that he would ever get.

Instead, Noctis amused himself by reaching out to grab Iggy by the belt loops, making him nearly topple on top of him. If Specs and Ignis wouldn't give him what he needed... Iggy would.

He managed to switch places with Iggy, getting the younger man on his back while Noctis loomed above him.

"You're wearing too much," Noctis told him as he swooped down to press a kiss to Iggy's bare chest. There was nothing but soft, unmarked skin. He had never been hurt; not really. Not like during that summer of running through Lucis. Not like Altissia. This was virgin skin, in more than one way. Noctis pulled at the belt loops again. "This would look better on my floor."

Iggy swallowed and looked up into Noctis's eyes. His black rims and green eyes made Noctis feel like he was seventeen again...

"Is... is that okay?"

Iggy nodded his head slowly. "Yes, your Highness..."

Noctis paused. "Noct. You can call me Noct. I promise." He leaned forward and gently stroked Iggy's cheek before reaching up and removing his glasses. He folded them and placed them on the other pillow before snaking his way down to Iggy's legs. He could feel Specs behind him and decided to bend down, putting his ass in the air as he slowly undid Iggy's buckle.

He had forgotten about Iggy's love for briefs, though the look of Iggy's cock nestled up against the tight fabric made Noctis's glaze over. He leaned forward just as Specs returned to lapping at his ring of muscles, allowed his nose to nudge against Iggy's cock.

A small dark patch appeared where Noctis could imagine Iggy's slit was. He leaned in and gave it an open-mouthed kiss before allowing his lips to trace upward. Noctis didn't feel even a little bit sorry as he used his teeth to pull down Iggy's briefs. Unfortunately he could only make it half-way before using his hands to partially lift up Iggy. Iggy grabbed hold of his shoulders with more force than necessary, but Noctis didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

Noctis's lover was never a small man, but his body had changed over time. It was good to see Iggy like this, like he did before the fine-tone muscle became like hard rocks. There was a softness that clung to him and Noctis wished, just a little bit, that he could have more time with this Ignis. More than just one night...

But he had spent three, almost four, years watching him grow, watching him change. This one night of memories would have to be enough.

It was more than he deserved and Noctis knew better than to look a gifthorse in the mouth. Or, perhaps, the cock.

Ignis moved slowly toward Specs, allowing his hands to use Noctis's body as a guide, all the while Noctis took the tip of Iggy's cock into his mouth. It tasted like the soap Ignis kept in his apartment, the one that Noctis could bury his nose into and always know exactly what it was. When they had gone off on their summer-long quest, there hadn't been any way to get that brand. The last time Noctis had smelled it was the night before they left, in this very bed...

"Iggy," Noctis said as he pulled his mouth away, letting Iggy's flushed head rest against his bottom lip.

He knew he wanted to say something, to say anything, but he just didn't know what would be best. So, instead, he allowed his mouth to slowly work itself around the head and down his throat.

He knew Iggy wouldn't last long, but it seemed that Specs and Ignis knew that as well.

"Noct," Ignis pressed, "perhaps there is something else you would like to taste?"

The thought hadn't even crossed Noctis's mind, but now that it was there.... he couldn't help himself.

Ignis cock tasted good, but his puckered and pink entrance was even better. It wasn't the taste, of which was just the clean soap that spoke of memories of Insomnia, but of the way Iggy groaned and gasped.

Noctis drank each moan in like it was a fine wine, and the sounds were already going to his head.

But tongue changed to fingers and Noctis had to stop for a moment as he heard a bottle snap. He was already loose enough from Specs's mouth working him, but Specs made sure to twist one finger inside to make sure.

And Ignis... Ignis now had his head under Noctis, his mouth engulfing his once-again hardening cock.

Noctis thought, perhaps, that this was not the Crystal and in fact he was already dead and in the Beyond. Especially when Specs slipped the head of his cock between Noctis's cheeks and pressed inside.

His mouth, his cock, his ass— everything was full of Ignis. Hands in his hair, tenderly running fingers through from roots down to his neck. Hands on his stomach, twining with his smattering of hair. Hands on his hips, rubbing small circles into his ass as Specs slipped inside, making Noctis gasp against Iggy's cock.

It was almost too much, Noctis was sure of that. Had he not been in the Crystal, had he not been held together by warm hands and mouths and touches, Noctis would have fallen in on himself. The sensations, the movement of their bodies on him, in him...

It was hard to breathe, to react, to do anything but allow his body to sway to the movement of Specs's thrusts. His cock hung hot and painfully full between his legs, Ignis slipping the tip between his lips with every thrust. At one point Noctis pulled back his mouth from Iggy's hole to rest his teeth on the roundness of his ass, allowing each gasp to let his teeth drag against the sensitive flesh.

"Pull him up, on his knees," Ignis said as he pulled back from Noctis's cock. "Love. He wants you."

Specs slowed his thrusting as he ran his fingers down Noctis's back, letting his fingers ghost over the scar that stood stark against his pale skin. "Noct... look at him."

Noct could barely lift his head, but when he did he could see what Ignis and Specs were talking about: Iggy had shoved the fleshy part between his thumb and forefinger into his mouth, saliva and teethmarks and soft gasping its companion.

"Iggy." Noctis reached out to run his fingers across Iggy's back. "No, no. Don't do that."

There was a tear rolling down Iggy's face as he slowly removed his hand from his mouth. "Don't..."

Noctis ran his hand soothingly across the muscles before pulling himself off of Specs with a light pop. Doing so allowed him to crawl forward on his knees and elbows toward Iggy.

"Shh, don't cry. It's okay."

It was hard to remember that this Ignis, his Iggy, was still so very new to these feelings. This was his first time. His first experience.

The other two seemed to understand. While all Noctis wanted to do was push forward, he knew this was right.

He couldn't be selfish. Not with Iggy.

Not with _his_ Iggy.

Noctis ran his thumb below Iggy's eye, using the other arm to brace himself. "You okay, Ignis?"

The crescent moon of teethmarks on his palm glowed an angry red. There was no blood, though. "I'm—I'm sorry, Highne—Noctis."

"Hey, it's okay. Got a little too intense. It's okay."

Noctis laid his head down next to Iggy, feeling his own hair flop across his forehead. It was Specs who leaned forward and gently brushed the strands out of his face.

Though he was hard, harder than he wanted to admit, Noctis hesitantly reached out to Iggy. The younger man slowly fell to his side and curled up next to Noctis.

"My first time... you were so good to me, Ignis," Noctis whispered across the bridge of Iggy's nose.

"Rather poor at it now," Iggy replied sullenly, but Noctis only took his hand, the one he had bitten, and pressed a kiss to the unbroken skin.

"Don't say that. You're perfect to me."

"This is all just a dream. I don't understand why I feel so overwhelmed."

"Not your first dream of me, eh?" Noctis joked.

"No... not the first." It was Ignis, his scars a testament that this was not a dream, not the way Iggy no doubt thought it was. "And no doubt not the last." No malice was in his voice, no teasing. Just the truth.

"I... I don't know why this is different than my other dreams," Iggy admitted.

"It isn't a dream, Iggy. I promise. One day... one day you'll understand."

Noctis kissed his palm again before slowly sliding one arm around Iggy, pulling him a little closer. It was close enough for their cocks to brush up against one another, but Noctis did not push. Instead, Noctis nuzzled his forehead against Iggy's, letting their noses touch.

There was a movement on the other side of the bed and Noctis felt strong, rough hands against the softness of his thighs. One hand was gently pulling up his leg, and Noctis allowed himself to lift it up and slide it over Ignis's thigh, allowing Ignis access to his ass.

But never once did Noctis look away from Iggy's green eyes—the eyes he had always loved. The eyes he had mourned in Altissia but was given another chance to see. He had missed them, just as the Ignis behind him no doubt missed Noctis's skin.

It was reverence upon reverence as Ignis sunk into Noctis's willing body while Noctis stared into Iggy's eyes. Those eyes had never seen him like this, but Noctis wanted him to know that he could see whatever he wanted. Iggy could have anything, everything—Noctis would have given him anything. Anything at all.

All he had to do was ask.

Noctis gasped as Ignis slammed into him, at the way Ignis's body knew every curve of Noctis, at how he knew exactly which way to tilt, which position to guide Noctis to, how to kiss against the back of his neck. There was harsh breathing against the place where his hair met his neck, and it was the place where Ignis carefully grazed his teeth.

"Noctis, I..."

Noctis bit into his lip as he grabbed at Iggy's hand once again, twining their fingers. He tried not to moan, but Ignis knew exactly how to hit his prostate to make his lungs seem to stop.

"I—I love you," Noctis managed to moan, tightening his grip on Iggy's hand. "Ah—ah—always." Noctis keened and arched his back, finally breaking his stare. "Gods, Ignis—fuck."

It wasn't the most dignified of responses, but it was the best that Noctis could do—rather, the _only_ thing that Noctis could do. It was hard to think when surrounded by the fresh scent of Iggy's soap and the feeling of Ignis inside of him.

And then Iggy moved, slowly turning himself on the bed. It was amazing at just how perfectly Iggy's body slotted up against him in the front, just as it did with Ignis in the back.

"I... You'll have to teach me, Noctis.... I don't know... I've never."

Noctis felt Ignis pause as Noctis slowly lifted Iggy's leg over his own, just like Ignis had done to him moments before. He took the bottle of lube off the bed, pouring a generous amount into his hand, spreading it over Iggy's hole. He used the rest to coat his own cock. "Tell me... tell me if it hurts."

"It won't. Trust me, Noct." Noctis looked up having to lean on his elbow to look at Specs, who simply sat on the bed. "You know what to do."

"What're you doing, Specs?" Noctis asked, and Specs only smiled, soft and sad.

"I'm... admiring the view. It's fine, I assure you. Just... let me watch. Let me remember this moment."

Noctis swallowed. If he was right, then this was the night before…

"We're in Altissia?" Noctis asked, but Specs's smile did not change.

"Altissia?" Iggy asked, and Ignis behind him pressed his lips to Noctis's shoulder. He had already said too much, but this was what Ignis already knew. It was what Specs already knew.

Noctis kissed the back of Iggy's hair as he slowly pressed his cock against his opening. He didn't allow himself inside, instead only feeling the muscles moving and tightening at the tip of his cock. "Shhh, don't worry about it. Not right now. Just.... I dunno. Just _feel_ it, Iggy. Can you do that?”

 _Feel_ it. That was what Noctis wanted Iggy to do, what he wanted Ignis to do, what he wanted Specs to do. After the trauma of Insomnia falling, of Altissia, of the Crystal taking him...

Noctis knew that it would be years until he was reunited with Ignis, and if this memory was what spurned them forward.... then he wanted to just feel. He wanted to drown in them, in their bodies, in their touches, in everything that was them and everything he was.

And he wanted Ignis to remember. All of them.

"Go... go ahead. I... I think I'm ready."

Noctis lifted Iggy's fingers to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the bite mark. "I do love you, I really do..."

It was like an echo of his name, of their love, that gave Noctis the push forward and into Iggy.

It was warmth and tightness, slight panting in front of him and behind him. It was the strength of Iggy's hand in his, the feeling of crescent moons pressed into his skin. Noctis knew the first time he had sex—no, made _love_ — he had been so nervous, but Ignis had been there whispering words of encouragement and adoration. He had given everything, and Noctis wanted Iggy to know the same.

"You're doing so well, Iggy," Noctis groaned, trying to keep himself from going to fast. A steady, slow pace. That was what they needed. That was what he knew he had needed, and Iggy... Iggy had been more than willing to give it to him. "You're perfect."

Maybe it was cheesy, like the ridiculous bodice rippers Gladio kept hidden under philosophy book covers, but it seemed to be the perfect response. It wasn't just Iggy who responded, and though it was a challenge considering he was on his side, Noctis managed to pull up his other arm and reach back to card his fingers through Ignis's hair.

Specs finally made a move from his corner of the bed, his voice carrying through the moans and sounds of slick bodies.

"I should hope there is enough room for me."

"Only got two hands, Spe—"

Noctis didn't get to finish his words as Specs crawled forward to claim his mouth in a searing kiss.

If there was anything left in Noctis's mind, it was gone now. He gave in fully to the sensations, to the way Specs's tongue felt on his, how it pressed against the top of his mouth, how he took long licks and soft bites to Noctis's bottom lip, pulling at it between his teeth.

Noctis knew if they kept it up that he would lose himself, that he would come again. But he knew that Ignis, all of them, would be more than understanding.

Still...

Noctis couldn't help the moan that ripped from his mouth when Ignis slammed into that sweet spot inside of him. When he did it again, Noctis could barely breathe. There was no way he would be able to hold out.

"Noctis, Noctis—"

It was like a prayer, one that was to him. His body was their temple and they worshipped him at the altar.

Iggy made a sound as Noctis came, his cock spasming as the leg over Ignis's thigh locked into place, hips thrusting forward without rhyme or reason. He tried to reach forward to grab at Iggy's cock, but both Ignis's and Iggy's hands refused to let go.

He wasn't even able to come down from his high before Specs reached between his body and Iggy's, pulling their bodies apart.

"You're not quite done," Specs told Iggy, petting his hair. "But look at him. Look at what you did."

"No..." Iggy paused to catch his breath. "Look— what _we_ did."

Noctis couldn't see himself, but he could only imagine that it was something that both Iggy and Specs enjoyed. The flush to Iggy's cheeks deepened and he let go of Noctis's hand. He reached forward and let his hand trace down his body to between his legs.

"Let him see." Ignis gave a shallow thrust that sent a jolt straight to Noctis's cock. It wasn't fair—he had come twice and could feel the stirring inside him again. It was too much. "Let him see you."

Noctis bit down on his lip as Ignis pulled out and slid back in, the tantalizing feeling of his cock brushing his insides making Noctis's toes curl. He could feel the stirring in his cock, which only became stronger as Iggy turned and leaned forward, Specs's hand helping to lower him onto his hands and knees in front of Noctis.

Iggy's hole was puckered and pink, the bite marks still present on his cheeks. A dribbles of cum leaked down his perineum and to his thighs. It glistened in the low light in a way that was almost hypnotizing.

Noctis couldn't help himself as he leaned forward to let his tongue lap up the cum on his thighs. It was difficult at the angle, but Ignis knew what to do, flipping him onto his stomach to allow him more room to move.

The fabric of the bedsheets was soft against Noctis's stomach, but it looked better fisted in Iggy's hands. That inky blackness against his pale skin... Iggy let out a sharp cry, more cum dribbling out as he clenched his ass.

Noctis took all he could, drinking his cum and Iggy's sweat as Ignis kept up his stead and achingly slow pace.

"Not yet," Specs said only after Noctis had cleaned up Iggy's thighs, his hole still leaking and needing of Noctis's mouth. He tried to go forward, but Specs reached out and grabbed his chin, pulling him back.

"Greedy little prince," Specs murmured as he allowed his thumb to press down on Noctis's lips. Some of the bitter cum, _his_ bitter cum, slipped out onto Specs's nail, but Specs only smiled and lifted it to his mouth.

"I've come up with—"

"Don't say it—"

"—a new recipe." Specs and Ignis laughed, though Iggy didn't see to understand... Not yet, at least.

Noctis wanted to complain, but Ignis took that moment to pull out, making Noctis push his face into the sheets and groan.

"I really should have known...." he groaned into the bedsheets

"Self-fulfilling prophecy, really. We were always meant to have you..."

"And equally meant to torment you so."

Noctis could only shake his head, but the feeling of more lube slipping into him, more fingers stretching him....

"Come here."

Noctis could hear shuffling on the bed and Iggy's tentative voice whisper, "But..."

"You can do it. Trust me. Trust.... trust yourself."

Noctis felt a set of hands on his hips and he pulled himself up, though his knees nearly went out from under him. Thankfully it was Specs who managed to catch him.

"So eager."

"You know it."

Noctis crawled into Iggy's lap, then looked at Ignis and Specs. There was a smile pulling at both their lips, but Iggy looked as unsure as Noctis felt.

"What—"

"Just follow our lead, Noct."

Noctis looked back down to Iggy, to his cock, and then back to his face. He licked his lips, tentatively, before slowly positioning himself over his cock and sliding down.

It was amazing to get to watch Iggy's face, the way his eyes widened and how his pupils seemed to blow out, leaving only a ring of green around pitch black. Noctis could have stared into them, into the cavern that was Iggy's open mouth, at his trembling chest, but Specs had other plans.

"What're you—"

A kiss to his temple and a "Hush, Noct. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," was enough to make Noctis bite down on his lip.

It was a bad decision to bite down there, because the moment Specs slid up behind him and pressed his cock against his hole, pushing against Iggy, Noctis nearly bit through the soft flesh.

But Ignis was there. Ignis was always there. He coaxed Noctis's mouth open as Specs pressed himself inside.

It was almost too much.

Almost.

"I have you, Noct. I have you," Ignis murmured as he allowed Noctis to rest his head against Ignis's shoulder. Tears prickled at his eyes and it _hurt_. There wasn't any comfort or appeal in the pain—Noctis was a lot of things, but a masochist was not one of them.

"Just wait, Noct. It's all right. I promise."

Ignis... Ignis would never lie. Not to him. Not about anything.

"Take a breath, my love. There we go... Listen to my voice."

Noctis hummed against Ignis's neck, trying his best not to think about the stretching of his ass as Specs slowly sheathed himself inside. Instead he listened to the hum of Ignis's throat, the deep and husky voice that had deepened just a touch, something smoky caressing at the lilt of his words. He focused on the feeling of the scars along Ignis's chest, his shoulder, his back.

And, as Ignis promised, after a few moments it was less painful and more simply... uncomfortable.

Ignis gave him an encouraging kiss against his earlobe and Noctis allowed his head to pull up off of Ignis's shoulder, staring into his blind eye.

It was blank, unseeing, and yet.... there was something beneath the dullness. Even though Noctis knew that Ignis could see absolutely nothing from his left eye, his right one…

"I wish... I wish you could see me."

"Noct... I already have."

Noctis could see a tear slip down from Ignis's right eye and he leaned forward to catch it with his lips.

It was only then when Specs put both his arms underneath Noctis's arms that he could feel Iggy and Specs move inside him.

Or, rather, Specs moved. Iggy, Noctis could tell, was barely holding on.

"Love," Specs murmured into his hair. Noctis could feel the sweat from Specs's forehead drip onto his own skin. He allowed Specs to control the tempo, but more importantly he allowed Specs to hold him up. No doubt it would have been very uncomfortable to fall down onto their cocks, but Specs would never let him fall.

"I—Ignis," Noctis panted, but for which one he couldn't care tell. It was all of them.

And then Specs pulled him back into an angle, the movement of his and Iggy's hips moving causing a bulge to press against his stomach. Noctis could barely see it when he looked down, but when Ignis moved, Iggy stared up at it in absolute fascination.

Noctis didn't know what to do with himself, with the fire burning through his mind, through his body, through every nerve.

It only enhanced when Ignis gestured to Specs, who made a small sound in the back of his throat.

He didn't realize what was happening until Specs slowly slid his arms down, enough for Ignis to catch himself on them as he guided himself down onto Noctis's cock.

There was no way that they would be able to stay in that position—it was going to be impossible. Not even the Crystal could defy basic gravity, but then Noctis heard a pant from below and saw Iggy's arms pressed against Ignis's stomach.

Ignis... working in tandem with Ignis, working in tandem with Ignis.

Noctis couldn't help but snort, but it only lasted a moment until they began to slowly move.

It wasn't going to last long in that position, but it seemed they were more than aware of that. So instead of worrying about the mess of tangled limbs, Noctis allowed Specs to rock their four bodies together in organized chaos. The sound of Specs breathing in his ear, telling him that he was so good, so perfect, coupled with Iggy's incoherent moans and Ignis's sweet repetition of his name…

Noctis wasn't sure who came first inside of him, but he could feel the erratic thrusts and heat, then the other in succession. It was only moments later Noctis felt Ignis tighten around him, milky cum spattering across Iggy's red-painted chest.

But no one stopped moving. Even through their orgasms, even lost in their own pleasure, Ignis would always take care of Noctis.

Always.

It only took a few more thrusts for Noctis to lose himself again, coming so hard he could hear his teeth creak in his mouth as his bit down to stop himself from screaming, but even that was not enough.

He rode through his orgasm, through the waves from his body, and it was by sheer willpower and Specs’s arms that he didn't fall when Ignis pulled himself off, leaving a trail of cum across Noctis's softening cock.

Two sets of strong arms pulled him up, and feeling the pressure of Specs and Iggy coming loose from inside of him made Noctis shudder and his knees buckle. But the men didn't let him fall. Instead Specs pulled him up toward the pillows. He rested Noctis, who was for all intents and purposes very much dazed and breathless, between his legs as he leaned back against the headboard.

Ignis and Iggy weren't far behind, Ignis helping Iggy manage his way onto one side of Noctis while Ignis took the other.

Ignis rested his head on Noctis's chest while Iggy draped his legs over Noctis's, allowing his head to rest in the crook of Noctis's arm. His hand fumbled for the sheet they had nearly thrown off the bed in their exuberance, but his arm was barely able to make it halfway toward Ignis. Ignis still managed to catch the end, even in his blindness, and pull the black sheets over their bodies.

Noctis could feel the cum trickling out of him, the stickiness still present on his body like a second skin. If this had been any of day, at any other time, Noctis knew he would have been kicked out of bed to get himself cleaned up. Instead, the four relished in the glow the Crystal had gifted them.

Noctis didn't want them to leave. He didn't want them to fade from the Crystal, for time to change and for him to change, too.

He wanted to stay in this bed, with his Iggy, with his Specs, with his Ignis, forever.

Maybe it was selfish, but Noctis was content to stay wrapped up in their arms, in their soft touches, forever.

“Just rest, a moment,” Specs murmured. “We aren't done… not yet.”

Iggy made a sound, half asleep, that Noctis could understand as something he himself did when he needed just a few more minutes of sleep before waking.

Noctis leaned over, laying a kiss across his forehead. He twined his finger with Ignis and rested back, marveling in their warmth.

“Love you,” Noctis managed as he allowed his eyes to slowly drift shut. Just a moment of sleep. A little cat nap.

“I.. love you.”

“I promise, Noct.”

“I always will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Holy shit.


End file.
